


guardian

by goldilocks31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets nightmares, been that way since he could remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who needed to cheer up, and since I don't ship wincest, this was the outcome. Con-crit is welcome!

Sam gets nightmares. It’s been that way ever since he could remember. When he was little John had given him a gun, Sam always thought a teddy bear would have been a better choice. Bobby gave him one for Christmas long ago, but it got lost somewhere along the line. Sam cried about it only once, when he woke up from a nightmare and realized his teddy bear wasn’t there when he instinctively reached for it. Over the years Dean took over for the lost teddy bear. First when they were kids and got left alone in motel rooms, while their father went hunting, later when he found out about the demon blood.

The first time they shared a bed together as adults was in that haunted hotel, the one with all the dolls. Sam got so drunk that Dean had to make him go to sleep. He had no idea how it happened, the last thing Sam remembered was Dean holding his face as he lay down. He woke up with a killer headache and an over whelming sense of nausea, staggered over to the bathroom and vomited everything he ate the night before. When he finally managed to scrape himself off the floor long enough to brush his teeth and get back to bed, he noticed Dean was there. Thinking back on that now, Sam realized it was his first nightmare-free sleep in a long time.

Sam really needed that feeling of being warm and protected right now. It felt so real, that when he’d woken up he could only describe it as a night terror. The irony was that he couldn’t remember it, as if his psyche shut it away somewhere even he couldn’t find it, because it was just that horrible. Sam was in cold sweats, his teeth were chattering even though the room was warm. His insides felt cold and he felt small and helpless against this thing that he couldn’t even remember. He felt tears run down his cheeks, and he wanted to scream out his frustration at feeling so alone.

Where the hell was Dean anyway? It was way past midnight, what the hell was he thinking going out like this? Why wasn’t he in bed?  Sam reached for his phone when the door opened and he reached for his gun instead, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding when he saw Dean come in. Sam wanted to yell at him, demand answers as to where he was when he saw that Dean was holding a paper bag in his hands. He put the bag on the table and took out what looked like ready- to- heat mac ‘n’ cheese, Sam’s favorite comfort food when he was a boy.  

Dean took the mac ‘n’ cheese to the small kitchenette that was separated by a small screen from the sleeping area in the apartment they were in and Sam heard the sounds of cabinet doors opening and the microwave beeping.

Dean was making him food, or at least heating it up, considering he had no cooking skills whatsoever. Sam was ok with that, especially now. He needed to eat he always needed to eat when he got scared. Dean came out of the kitchenette with a bowl full of steamy mac ‘n’ cheese and a fork. “Eat up Sammy, I’m gonna hit the shower. It’s like the north pole outside” he said and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair before grabbing some things and heading for the shower.

Sam wanted to say something but Dean was gone before he could. He looked at the bowl Dean had given him and felt his stomach growl so he tucked in. It wasn’t gourmet cooking but it was comfort food, and Sam needed comfort food right now. He felt his insides grow warmer with every bite he took until the cold went away and all that was left was a warm fuzzy feeling. Sam finished his meal when Dean came out of the shower, fully dressed for bed. He walked over to Sam and took the bowl to the sink.

“Go brush your teeth again Sammy, I don’t want to wake up to cheese breath” he said as he washed the dishes and dried his hands. Sam was feeling a little like he was being bossed around by his big brother again but in this case he had to agree. When he came out of the bathroom Dean was in his bed, inviting Sam to join him. Sam got in and lay on his side, facing Dean. Dean reached out and stroked his little brother’s face, running his thumb on Sam’s cheek bone.

“That must have been a shit storm. You wouldn’t wake up when I called. How do you feel now?” he asked. Sam just burst into tears while Dean held him close and murmured soothing words in his ear. “It’s ok Sammy, I’m here, I’m not letting go. That’s my job right? Looking out for my pain in the ass little brother? You let it out, let it all out, I’m not leaving you” Dean said. Sam just cried until he had no more tears left in him and pressed himself closer to Dean’s warm body.

“I can’t even remember what it was, all I know is I woke up and you weren’t there and I got so scared Dean, my insides felt cold and icy and I wanted to cry but no sound came out and you weren’t in bed and I just….God Dean please don’t do that again.“ Sam talked like he had no air and Dean waited for him to finish. When Sam was done, Dean played with his brother’s soft hair and promised he would leave a note next time.

“Dean? Could you just talk until I fall asleep? I need to hear your voice, I’m scared out of my mind” Sam said. Dean talked about everything and nothing, about movies and Castiel, Charlie and food, their parents and Bobby until he heard Sam’s breath calm down and relaxed in his arms. “You sleep Sammy. I’ll watch over you, I promise” he said and laid a gentle kiss on Sam’s forehead, holding him tight. This was his little brother there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him, including watching over his dreams. After all, this was family. You go the distance for family. 


End file.
